Nowhere is the right implement for the job more important than in waving and styling hair. There have been many different types of implements designed to satisfy this need.
Hair rods and hair rollers are typical examples. They share the common function of providing a form around which hair is wound and secured, while the hair chemically processes during the process of giving a permanent wave or styling hair. However, they share some common problems also.
After a thorough washing and any desired treatment, the hair is wound, lock by lock, on individual hair rods or rollers, retained in place by suitable means, such as a rubber band clamped over the hair, and left to process chemically or dry. However, the clips and rubber bands almost invariably press against the hair, and thereby produce an unwanted kink or crease in the hair as it dries.
Since it is difficult, if not impossible to remove these kinks without removing the desired curl, it is desirable to have a new and improved device that would alleviate the unwanted kink problem. In this regard, such a device should stay in place with the lock of hair securely wound about it, without unwinding therefrom or causing the hair to be creased or kinked.
Another problem associated with existing hair rods relates to the desire for arranging them adjacent to one another in a particular pattern to achieve a desired hair style, after the hair has dried and been combed out. Existing hair rods simply lie flat against the head, supported by the lock of hair wound around it. No adequate way is provided for arranging the hair rods or rollers in a desired pattern in relation to one another, to achieve a desired creative affect. Consequently, it is desirable to have a new and improved hair rod that would better enable controlled placement of the device on the head.
In addition, it is desirable to have a lightweight, durable, inexpensive to manufacture device suited to the standards of professional hairdressers, as well as for convenient use at home.